


Together

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, i may have cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: A direct continuation of the end of the book. Achilles and Patroclus talk. They live (well, not "live," but you know what I mean) happily ever after. I'm once again bad at summaries.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write more with this but honestly I wrote what elt write and this was it so yeah. Enjoy! Don't forget comments and kudos! :) <3

_In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun…_

——————————

And he _sees_ him.

They see each other.

Patroclus sees Achilles.

Achilles sees Patroclus.

They feel each other’s hands.

There seems to be nothing but light and the two of them.

The moment their hands grab a hold of the other, Achilles pulls with his god-like strength and brings Patroclus towards him, and their lips meet in a firework of jubilation.

After what could have been an eternity, Patroclus pulls away, just slightly, only so he can look at the perfect, golden face of his lover.

He doesn’t try to stop the tears that begin to pour from his eyes.

Neither does Achilles.

_“You’re here,”_ Achilles says, in a whisper so that only Patroclus can hear, embracing him again and burying his face into Patroclus’ shoulder.

“It…it was your _mother,”_ Patroclus explains.

Achilles looks at him, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

“On your grave,” Patroclus begins explaining, “only your name was marked.”

“Were our ashes not buried together?” Achilles said, a sense of pure anger rising in his tone.

“No, no! We… _are._ We _are_ buried together. However, the gravestone only had _your_ name marked upon it.”

There’s a moment of silence at Patroclus tries to regulate his breathing.

“My…my soul simply…well, _resided_ at the grave. I could not move on, I could not go to the Underworld until the proper burial rights were given to me. While I was…there, in a sense, Thetis came to me. She mourned with me. I told her everything. Everything about us. I held nothing back. When all of my memories had been retold to her, she engraved my name next to yours. All she said was _‘Go. He waits for you.’_ And now…I’m here.”

There’s another pause as Achilles processes this before he gently takes Patroclus’ face in his hand and brings their lips together.

“I would have waited _forever_ in the _deepest_ pits of Tartarus for you if it meant I even had the _chance_ of seeing a _glimpse_ of your face again,” he says, looking into Patroclus’ warm eyes.

Patroclus brings his lips to Achilles’ lips, cheeks, forehead, and nose.

“I would have done the same, my love.”

Together, hand in hand, Achilles and Patroclus went to the Isle of the Blessed where they stayed happily together for eternity.


End file.
